Music runs my life
by xXxSilverMoonxXx
Summary: Series of oneshots based around different songs. Taking requests. T to be safe. Chapter three: SoKai/SoRiku Gay Boyfriend
1. Angels on the moon: AkuRoku

I decided to do a bunch of stupid little oneshots based on what ever song I am listening to. Dunno why..but here's first one.

Angels on the moon - Akuroku

* * *

Roxas stared up at the stars, from the toper of the clock tower. A voice startled him out of his thoughts. "What're you doing up here?" The voice was soft. The blond turned to search for the owner. Behind him stood a tall red head with vivid green eyes.

"I…" The blond looked away, staring at the ground. "I'm debating throwing myself off the edge…"

The red head jerked forward, grabbing the small boy and pulling him to his chest. "Why!?"

"I…I can't remember anything. Car accident. Family gone….I'm sick already, and now I'm alone."

"No you aren't Roxas!" He jumped, looking at the taller boy. "How do you know my name?"

"Roxas..I was your best friend, before the accident took your memories. I…it's not over. I finally found you, I can't let you just end your life…"

The blond shook his head. "I'm dying anyway…"

"Wouldn't you rather live a little before it happens?" He blinked, looking up at the teen. "I….Axel…?" Axel's eyes widened and he pulled the boy close. "I'll help you…I promise. You remember me! We can get through this. " The boy nodded sleepily, eyes closing as he leaned against his best friend. "….I love you…" Axel whispered , cradling the boy. "So don't tell me if your dying cause I don't want to know. If I can't see the sun…maybe I should go. Don't wake because I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon. Where everyone you know never leaves too soon."

* * *

Five months later, Axel's best friend and crush was taken from this world. The red head knelt at his grave. "You can tell me all your thoughts about the stars and their polluted skies. Show me where to run to when no one's left to take your side. Don't tell me where the road ends…'cause I don't wanna know…."

He could swear he could hear the blond continue the song that had quickly become their theme song "Don't tell me if I'm dying…."

* * *

A/N: Bah, there's the first in my shuffled playlist oneshot/drabbles. This one was rushed and…blah. I dunno I had a problem writing the sadness…. I blame the fact I haven't written much lately; Been working on my art more…

Excuses excuses. Posting this then working on do I say sorry first :P

Message me if you want a certain song


	2. Never Say Never: SoraRiku

Never Say never, the fray

Pairing: Sora Riku

* * *

_Sora watched, as his best friend drifted farther from him._

_They had best friends for years, since they were in kindergarten. They had gotten through middle school and most of high school. But now Riku was a senior, and the silver haired teen seemed to have best things to do then spend time with his immature best friend, who also happened to be a year below him._

_It hurt, knowing that he suddenly amounted to nothing in the life of the person he cared about most._

_While Riku was out dating girls, becoming a player, to increase his reputation, Sora had taken to going out to where they used to swordfight together. He'd follow the paths they used to race on. _

_Kairi had left the year before, and the boys' friendship just…fell apart._

* * *

It was about 3 a.m. Saturday morning, when Sora woke up to a wrapping on his window. Rubbing his eyes, he turned on a light and turned to find himself face to face with Riku. The younger boy was swept into a hug. "R…iku?" He stuttered, blushing deeply. 'Wh…what are you doing?" He looked up, flinching when a couple tears landed on his face.

"Riku? Why are you crying?" The brunette wrapped his arms around his best friend, rocking him softly as the boy seemed to fall apart.

"S…Sora…I'm so sorry!" He said, hiccupping slightly. "I…you seemed so upset when Kairi left…I just.." Sora froze, realizing what was going on. "You thought…"

"I felt replaced Sora…I thought you wouldn't care if I left…So I…"

"Shh. It's ok, Riku." He cut off the older boy, holding him close. Riku had thought that he loved Kairi more than him. He thought he was no longer needed, so he worked on him popularity, worked on his reputation, until he was too cool to be seen with the brunette.

"I always loved you more…you know that right?"

Riku shook his head, snuggling closer to the boy as he continued to cry. He felt like he was a child again. He was the most popular guy at school, but Sora had never given up on him. He always took care of him. His guardian, that's what he was.

"Riku…how'd…?" Sora started to question, after the boy had calmed down.

"I saw you sitting on the tree crying this afternoon. Watched as you went down that path we used to race on…"

"Riku..don't let me go….ok?"

"Never."

* * *

A/N: Yeah I lied…I wanted to keep writing the oneshots XD I thought this one worked, hope you like it? I do at least, much better than the other one. This song just fits them. Slipped in parts of the song….

"Younger now than we were before" - …felt like he was a child…

"We're falling apart…" - …the boy seemed to fall apart

"You're the queen of everything…" - …most popular guy in school…

"I will be your guardian…" - …His guardian…

"Don't let me go" - …don't let me go…ok?

"Steady your hand…" - …he took care of him…

Yeah, I'm just that cool XD


	3. Kairi's Gay Boyfriend: SoKaiSoRiku

Kairi was happy, really happy. For once she was dating someone who actually cared. Sora was sweet and caring. Granted…they had never kissed, just held hands and hugged. It was almost like having another girlfriend. Sora never looked at other girls…but more than once she had caught him checking out Riku. The more the redhead thought about it, the more she understood. Sora was gay. Whether her was in denial, or hadn't realized it, it was most definitely true.

How many girls get to say they had a real, true, gay boyfriend?

* * *

-Song: Gay Boyfriend(UK remix), by the hazzards

-Rating: k+

A/N: Really just a silly little drabble I typed up on the way home form the game store. XD The song came on my iPod and there we go, the wheels start moving again. I know this isn't the Saix/Zexion oneshot I promised, but I'm still working on a plot for that. :)


End file.
